The Challenge
by KatieSango
Summary: Kyo-kun has gone too far! Poor, poor Kagura-chan! I had to put this up again! i made revisions to it and they didn't show up! Grrr


**The Challenge**

**Summary: **Kyo has gone too far. Poor, poor Kagura-chan!

**A/N: **E. It was written in like 30 min. so yeah. I think it's cute but we all have our opinions! This is set when, like, Kyo and Yuki and Kagura are little. Like ten maybe? Though Kagura-chan is older than Kyo I just don't know how much older. Oh, well. Kyo-kun is so much fun to write! I just adore his personality! I've wanted to do a fanfic of Kagura and Kyo since I read vol. 6 of the manga! I was actually thinking of Kyo giving Kagura a little peck on the cheek but I couldn't find a way to do that with ought him being OOC.

Oh, and if this fic come off as a 'she hated Yuki' thing, I don't. I really love Yuki actually! But Kyo was my main focus here and he doesn't like Yuki therefore he chooses how we seem him.

P.S. This was meant as a 'comedy' fic.

P.P.S. I failed miserably at making this a 'comedy' fic.

* * *

"Ugh! Kyo-kun that is no way to treat a young lady!" Shigure commented disgustedly.

"Tell me again and see if I care." Kyo mumbled, annoyed. He sat on the floor with his legs in criss-cross position. His little hands were balled up into fists and clenched tightly to his chest. He had a small red mark on his cheek and his eyes were set in a hard and angry line. "She deserved it for hitting me."

"Wasn't that part of the challenge?" Yuki questioned quietly but resentfully. He always seemed to talk resentful toward Kyo.

"Shut-up you stupid rodent!" Kyo spat. "This is none of your business!"

Though Yuki was right. It was part of the challenge. Kyo had once again been showered with unwanted affection and he once again pissed little Kagura-chan off. In her fury she had called him a number of names including; weasel, feline, and worthless excuse for a fighter.

So Kyo, being Kyo, sought to prove his toughness and challenged Kagura to a 'duel'. He had been 'unable to hit a girl'-so he says-and lost. He then started after Kagura and called her ugly causing her to bawl her eyes out. Which in turn caused Shigure to get after Kyo. Which brings us back to the present.

"I'll shut-up when you do," Yuki muttered.

"Tck! We'll see who shuts-up first!" Kyo stood, his hands still balled up at his sides, and flung himself at Yuki who neatly dodged the blow. Kyo went headfirst into Shigure's lap.

"Don't think you can handle me when you can't even handle Kagura-chan." Yuki hissed. He had that infuriating smug smile set on his lips. Kyo wanted to punch it off.

"Dammit!" He shoved himself off of Shigure and started toward the door. "I'm going to," He paused and sent a side glance at Yuki. "I'm going to Shishou's!" He slammed the door and stepped off into the wet afternoon air.

Shigure giggled.

"What's so funny? Do you enjoy people's anger?" Yuki watched, confused, as Shigure wiped tears out of his laughing eyes.

"No, no," He whispered. "He's going to see Kagura-chan," Shigure smiled ever so lightly.

"Oh," Yuki laughed.

* * *

Kyo found Kagura lying in the damp grass not ten feet from the house. He watched as Kagura dusted off tears like you would dust off dirt from a mat. He cussed silently and kicked a pebble. It hit her in the head. _Ooops,_

"Kyo-kun?" She twisted around in the grass to face him. "Why're you being so…so…," She broke off in a soft sob.

"Eh?" He looked around uselessly for someone to help. _She's crying, she's crying, she's crying! _

Kyo cleared his throat loudly. Kagura watched him as he turned red and kicked up dirt with his foot. "I really, really hate it when people cry!" He yelled. "If you want me to like you you have to stop crying!"

Immediately Kagura sat upright and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. He looked at her and she nodded for him to go one. He shrugged.

"That's it." Awkward silence and then-

"Do you still think I'm, uh, um…ugly?" Her voice squeaked on the last word.

He sighed but shook his head. "No one's ugly," He thought. "Except for that damn Yuki!"


End file.
